


My pearl

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Роза уже давно исчезла из жизни Жемчуг, но иногда даже такая незначительная мелочь напоминает ей о том, что Роза все еще рядом.





	My pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, фанфикшен.

Моя Жемчужина. Жемчуг слышала тихий голос Розы, и счастье приятным теплом разливалось по всему телу, а на тонких бледных губах появлялась улыбка. До появления Розы Кварц жизнь казалась беспросветной чередой боли и тоски. Алмазы никогда не думают о чувствах своих подчиненных, им нужно только чтобы ты безропотно выполнял все их приказы. И только посмей хотя бы заикнуться, что тебе что-то не нравится — в лучшем случае тебя заточат в пузыре до скончания веков.

Но Роза... Она была другой, не такой, как Алмазы. В каждом самоцвете она видела личность, вне зависимости от его положения в обществе. Ее искренне волновало, о чем Жемчуг думает и чего она хочет. Жемчуг не понимала, что такого нашла в ней прекрасная, свободолюбивая Роза, но та изменила ее жизнь. Больше Жемчуг не чувствовала себя ничтожеством. Роза стала для нее всем.

— Жемчуг, ты только посмотри, — Роза садится на колени перед кустом с белыми цветами, даже не задумываясь о том, что может стать с ее платьем. Кончиками пальцев она наклоняет бутон к своему лицу и вдыхает сладкий аромат, — Люди называют эти цветы каллами. Они невероятно красивы, правда?

Жемчуг уже видела раньше эти цветы, но воспринимала их только как новый объект для изучения. Она никогда не задумывалась о том, что они и вправду прекрасны. Роза видела красоту там, где ее мог не заметить другой, и Жемчуг лишь еще раз в этом убедилась.

— Ты права, — Жемчуг боится испачкаться в земле, поэтому не рискует садиться рядом со своим лидером. Она подходит ближе и наклоняется к цветку, упершись руками в колени.

— Земля — это невероятное место. Только здесь ты можешь видеть, как прекрасные белые цветы уживаются бок о бок с хищными животными или гигантскими птицами. Ни одна другая планета не может похвастаться таким обилием различных форм жизни, — Роза срывает один из десятков бутонов, растущих на кусте, и поднимается на ноги. Кварц вставляет цветок в волосы Жемчуг, от чего та покрывается голубоватым румянцем, — Этот цветок напоминает мне тебя. Он такой же изящный.

Заметив смущение Жемчуг, Роза улыбается, но сдерживает желание засмеяться. Румянец на щеках Жемчужины всегда казался ей забавным.

— Пойдем обратно, Гранат и Аметист уже ждут нас в храме, — Жемчуг разворачивается спиной к Розе, чтобы пойти к телепорту, но не спешит двигаться с места, — Спасибо, — почти шепотом добавляет Жемчуг.

***

Моя Жемчужина. Больше никто не будет ее так называть. Розы уже тринадцать лет как нет, пора бы просто с этим смириться, но Жемчуг не может. Она уже никогда не сможет забыть о ней. Кварц была важной частью ее жизни. Нет, она и была ее жизнью.

— Эй, Жемчуг, — Стивен окликает Жемчуг со спины, и та заинтересовано оборачивается. Парнишка прячет что-то за спиной, но, кажется, ему не терпится показать это Жемчуг, — Я знаю, что ты очень скучаешь по маме и в последнее время ты все чаще вспоминаешь о ней, но пожалуйста, не грусти больше.

Стивен достает из-за спины небольшой букет белых цветов. Каллы. Жемчуг не может пошевелиться. На глазах наворачиваются слезы. Жемчуг закрывает рот правой ладонью, стараясь тем самым скрыть влажные дорожки на щеках.

— Прости, Жемчуг, я думал тебе понравится, — Стивен, кажется, совершенно не понимает, чем он так расстроил Жемчуг. Он уже готов избавиться от злополучных цветов, но Жемчуг успевает забрать у него букет. Она обхватывает цветы обеими руками и опускает над ним голову, скрывая в них проступившие слезы.

— Все в порядке, Стивен. Спасибо. Эти цветы прекрасны.


End file.
